As society uses more and more electronic equipment, the problems associated with the technology become challenges for maintenance. For instance, many components of the electronics are heat producers. Excessive heat can damage the equipment. Cooling of the entire electronics equipment is cumbersome and can be energy wasteful with cooling of components that are not self-heating. Hence separation of the heat producing components from the rest of the equipment while still in working contact can be helpful. The heat producing components can then be set up in a cooling device which can maintain the optimal temperature range for the working of the components as they are in use such as with gaming technology.
Many such devices have been developed. Some use two phase cooling such as air and water or liquid/vapor transitioning coolant (e.g. U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,369,091, 8,179,677, 6,906,919, 5,285,347). Most use pipe systems to transfer the primary coolant along paths where contact with heat transferring material [thermal interface material TIM] can bleed the heat from the components to the coolant (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,667,969). Another slightly different approach is immersion cooling. For those systems using fluid circulation, the circulation loop tends to be out of the tank for cooling of warmed primary coolant and return to the tank after cooling (e.g. U.S. Pat. No. 7,983,040).
As would be expected, sensors are used as needed to provide thermostatic control [e.g. 20120111034]. For instance, rate of flow of the coolant might be varied. Related computer programmed control of the necessary processes could then automate the system.
However, to date, no system has used liquid dielectric primary coolant in totally internal circulation with a conduitless flow path and without TIM. The present invention simplifies immersion cooling to such a system with a unique physical layout of the tank and its constituents which includes at least one cross-flow circulation inducer [e.g. pump] and secondary cooling of all of the warmed primary coolant within the tank set up. In some embodiments, additional circulation impetus comes from the natural rising of warmed liquid and sinking of cooled liquid.